


Awakening

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Movie Night, No Angst, Sexsomnia, Sleepwalking, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Neighbors Dean and Cas had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. They were so close, in fact, that nearly everyone they met mistook them for a couple - which was ridiculous, right? But when Dean had a bout with sexsomnia that had him sleepwalking to Cas’ bed, things escalated a little further than either of them saw coming.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 285





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I managed to write something without a drop of angst, but... here we are. Enjoy something that I hope comes across as cute - and also as hot - as I pictured it. 
> 
> Sort of, kind of, based off a sexsomnia prompt I came across on Facebook. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, I've burdened the poor girl enough with other things.

Crowds weren’t Cas’ thing. Never had been, never would be, but when Dean had shown up with two tickets to see Bob Seger with a grin on his face like he’d just won the lottery, Cas couldn’t bring himself to say no. 

The amphitheater was swarming with people and Cas’ anxiety was at an all-time high, right up until Dean’s fingers laced with his own and squeezed gently. His shoulders relaxed and the noise faded away as that simple gesture grounded him enough that he could get his feet moving again. 

“Hey, you’re alright. I got you, Cas.” Dean brushed his thumb over the back of Cas’ hand and tried to offer a reassuring smile, knowing this was just one of those things that made Cas…  _ Cas.  _

He shifted closer to Dean as a giant of a man went barreling past them and nodded slightly, tightening his grip. “I know, Dean. Let’s go get our seats, it’ll be easier once we’re sitting down.”

Dean pulled him along, never once loosening his grip and when they reached the edge of the lawn, he helped Cas stretch out the blanket and motioned for him to sit first. He was nothing if not a gentleman. “So fucking excited for this, Cas.” He put his hand on Cas’ knee and squeezed. “You okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry about me.” Cas wrinkled his nose and smiled at Dean, leaning in a little closer. “I’ll be fine.”

“This is gonna be friggin awesome!” Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “You shoulda brought a jacket.”

He’d absolutely left the jacket behind on purpose, knowing he’d take any excuse to be cuddled up to Dean’s warm body. “I know, I didn’t expect it to be so chilly so early. It’ll probably be worse when the sun goes down.” 

An older lady sitting a couple of feet from them glanced over with a knowing gleam in her eye. “Still in the honeymoon stage, hm? You two are cute together.”

Dean nearly went along with it just to see Cas’ expression, but the poor guy was uncomfortable enough right now and that wouldn’t help. “Thank you, we’re just friends though.” He rubbed Cas’ arm softly.

“This is just what happens when you’ve known someone longer than your own memory can recall.” Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and let out a soft chuckle, not at all surprised that yet  _ another  _ stranger thought they were together. “He just knows I don’t like crowds, that’s all.”

She tilted her head like she was waiting for a punch line and when none came, she let out a soft  _ ‘huh’  _ and turned her attention back toward the stage. 

“You know, we should pretend we’re getting married and go cake tasting.”  _ We all know they’d buy it.  _ Everyone always thought they were together, but they just had that type of bond. One of these days, he was gonna kiss Cas and say,  _ ‘I know, isn’t he fucking adorable’  _ just to fuck with him.

Cas eyed Dean with as much skepticism as his face could muster. “No one would believe us, because everyone knows we’d have pie at our wedding if it was real. Not cake.”

_ Pie! At the wedding! Why am I not with this guy again?  _ “They do that?! Fuck yeah, let’s do that!” He shook his head with a dreamy look in his eyes.

It was the cutest thing Cas had ever seen, but then again... nearly everything Dean did was adorable. He huffed a laugh, sliding his hand between Dean’s knees and leaning against him. “Fine, we’ll go pie-tasting. But I expect at least a fake proposal.”

“You got it. But not here. Ima do it right.” Dean winked and turned towards the stage as the lights dimmed, keeping his arm wrapped tight around Cas.

Crowds or no crowds, they were exactly where they wanted to be. 

~~~~

Cas made some popcorn and queued up Netflix, glancing toward the door every few seconds. Dean lived in the apartment just across the hall, which meant that a ‘be there in 5’ text could literally mean thirty seconds or an hour, just depending on Dean’s mood. He looked forward to movie nights more than anything else in his life - which, if he really thought about it, probably wasn’t healthy - but he hoped Dean felt the same way about it that he did. 

And Dean did. More than that, Dean would do this every damn night if they didn’t have boring jobs and shit in the morning. The random weekdays where he didn’t see Cas always felt weird, like something was missing. 

Struggling with sexsomnia meant no sleepovers for Dean, and he always felt like the party pooper at the end of the night, but Cas never once judged him. He didn’t open up to most people about that, but the few he had all looked at him like he was either lying or some sex deviant. Neither felt good, so Dean always made sure he fell asleep alone. No one could judge him if he was alone. 

He took a shower, threw on his Scooby Doo pajama pants that Cas got him for Christmas and a plain black t-shirt. He didn’t know if Cas got a size down on purpose or not, but these were definitely his favorite pajamas. It felt like his balls were being gently hugged and he’d be a fool to complain about that. He didn’t bother with his hair or shoes - since he was just going across the hall - and slipped on some socks, finally making his way towards the smell of popcorn.

Cas smiled widely when he opened the door and saw Dean looking comfortably disheveled, making sure his eyes didn’t linger too long on the bulge in Dean’s pj’s. “Hello, Dean.” He pulled him in, breathing in the scent of his best friend and squeezing tightly. 

“Hey, Casanova.” Dean squeezed him right back, lingering a little too long and also stealing a sniff of Cas’ amazing shampoo. “What movie are we watchin’ today?” He ruffled Cas’ already messy hair and walked straight to the fridge to find something to drink.

He hadn’t chosen anything yet, so he shrugged as he went over to climb onto the couch. “Well,  _ now  _ I’d suggest Casanova, but I know how you feel about chick flicks.”

Dean grabbed a water and walked over with a grin. “Bring me to the dark side then. Go for it.” He sat with a plop, inches from Cas and grabbed some popcorn.

There was always a weird little flip in Cas’ stomach every time Dean surprised him like that, and it wasn’t something he’d ever get used to. He searched for the movie and hesitated, biting his lip - then finally hit play. 

The blanket was behind Dean’s head so Cas leaned in a little too close to grab it, their faces inches from each other. Cas blushed, trying to tug it off the back of the couch. “Sorry.”

“Tryna cop a feel, Novak?” Dean grinned and cuddled in close. “Just gotta ask.” He turned back towards the tv and ate some more popcorn. “Okay, what’s this about?”

Cas grinned as snuggled against Dean’s chest, tilting his head just enough to see his friend’s gorgeous face. “A womanizer that falls in love.” Growing up without a mom and with an indifferent dad, Dean hadn’t gotten a lot of affection as a child - which was a void Cas was more than happy to fill whenever and wherever possible, leading him to lightly trace his fingers over Dean’s chest. 

He put his arm around Cas’ shoulder and rubbed his arm. “Sounds pretty straight forward. Does anyone get laid?” Affection was something he used to shy away from, but thanks to Cas, he had not only grown used to it, but sort of expected it.

“Uhm... yes and no. It’s not overly explicit or anything, but yes.” Cas settled in, closing his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed where he was. Dean’s arms felt good around him, and the lack of expectation for something more was at once comforting and mildly disappointing, but he made a conscious effort not to think about his friend that way. Cas could be the affectionate, cuddly best friend if that was what Dean needed to heal... even if that enticing bulge was mere inches from him.

Dean got more into the movie as it went on. Normally, he’d pull some macho shit and act like he didn’t care, but not with Cas. He never had to fake it with Cas. It was absolutely the most accepted he had ever felt in his life.

When the credits rolled, Cas sighed quietly. “It never gets old.” He wasn’t quite ready to move despite the lateness of the hour, so he resumed his quest to run his fingers over every hard line of Dean’s stomach. “Did you hate it?”

_ No. _ “It was cool. Is there a part two?” Dean wasn’t ready to go home and Cas’ hands on him felt amazing, it had been a while since he had been touched.

“I don’t think so… maybe to the original, but not to the remake we just watched.” Cas’ mind wandered, as it usually did that late at night, and he noticed the tired look in Dean’s eyes. “Have you been sleeping okay?”

“Not really, honestly.” He scratched his neck, knowing he should go home but not wanting to. “I should go.” Dean squeezed tighter.

Cas knew that meant Dean would end up taking an Ambien, which occasionally caused some... _sleep_ _issues_ that Dean didn’t want anyone around for, so he nodded against Dean’s chest and slowly sat up, smiling sleepily at him. “I’ll see you this weekend?”

“Hell yeah. Gotta change your oil man, it’s been too long. I’d rather do a whole tune-up if that’s good with you.” Dean stood up and stretched, wishing he could just crash with a friend like a normal person.

His insides squirmed and warmed a little as he got to his feet. “Of course. I really appreciate it, maybe I could repay you with some beer afterward? We could invite Jask, and maybe Benny or Meg?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Dean pulled Cas in for a hug and kissed his forehead. “See you then.” He grinned and turned towards the door, once again fighting the urge to stay.

Cas leaned against the frame as Dean made his way across the hall. “See you then.”

~~~~

Driving Cas’ car was never ideal. Dean hated driving anything that wasn’t his Baby, but it was just easier for him to take Cas’ car when it needed anything done. 

The tune up was necessary, the wash and vacuum... not so much. Dean just loved that look Cas gave when he was surprised and happy. He’d do anything to see that face.

Cas helped Jask carry the beer and pizzas into the house as they waited for Dean to get home from work. Cas always felt strange hanging out with Jask without Dean, but then again, Cas felt weird doing  _ anything  _ without Dean. 

He heard the rumble of his shitty car and peeked out the window, his eyes widening when he saw how clean it looked. Cas couldn’t stop smiling - he knew Dean hated his car, so the fact that he spent a single moment longer than necessary working on it meant the world to him. He opened the door when he heard Dean’s boots coming up the old stairs in their apartment building and beamed at him. “You washed it for me?”

Dean grinned. “Dammit, I was gonna surprise you, nosey.” He walked up and poked his ribs. “Yeah. I washed it, now I gotta wash me.”

“You’re perfect, Dean. You’re perfect.” Cas launched himself at Dean right there in the hallway and kissed his cheek, but couldn’t bring himself to stop there. He peppered little kisses over every inch of Dean’s dirty face, stopping when he got a little too close to Dean’s lips. He blushed furiously as he pulled back, realizing he got carried away. 

Dean couldn’t help but join him with the damn blush. He rubbed his neck and stared at him, trying to find words when he noticed Jask was watching them. “Hey, J.” Dean cleared his throat.

Jask folded his arms, raising both eyebrows at him. “How come I don’t get greeted like that? You two sure you’re not dating?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jaskier.” Cas stepped back and cleared his throat, walking toward him. “If you’d like to be greeted like that, I’d be happy to oblige. Didn’t think you wanted me to, come here.” He reached out and Jask smacked his hand away, making a face. 

“I’m getting married in like a month, how dare you.” The words had no bite, so Cas laughed it off and winked at Dean.

Dean grinned and turned towards his apartment. “It’ll be unlocked, I gotta shower first.” He made his way inside his room, still smiling like an asshole. It wasn’t until he walked out in his towel that he realized he wished Jask wasn’t there... he suddenly kind of wanted that kiss.

Breathing became difficult for Cas, as it often did when Dean decided clothing wasn’t a thing he actually needed. He could admit that Dean was objectively one of the most gorgeous human beings to ever walk the face of the earth, and yet... it didn’t seem quite so  _ objective  _ anymore. 

Jask cut in, “Are either of you assholes listening to me, or are you going to eye fuck each other all night? I need to know who your plus-ones are for this wedding.” 

“Don’t need one. Cas is my date.” Dean winked and went to find clothes, hoping Cas didn’t actually have a date, because then that just made him look like an ass. He went with some comfy jeans and a faded AC/DC shirt, once again skipping shoes.

Cas beamed and Jask shook his head, muttering, “Christ. I should’ve known.”

~~~~

It seemed like all Dean’s friends had a shit week. All except Jask at least, he was still in the honeymoon phase with Ares. Their group chat had been quiet most of that Saturday but Dean knew how to wake those assholes up.

**Dean: What helps a shitty week?**

**Jask: Your mom**

**Dean: Not you**

**Dean: Married ass**

**Meg: Beer**

**Benny: Booze**

**Dean: Rocky’s!**

It didn’t take much convincing to get Cas on board, and they rode together over to their favorite bar and got settled with drinks as they waited for the others. Cas took a slow sip of his Sex on the Beach as he looked around the bar. “It’s kind of dead tonight, but maybe we’re just here early?”

Dean had his eyes locked on Cas’ fruity ass drink, his nose crinkled as he shook his head. “Okay number one, how dare you?” He leaned in closer. “And number two, have you ever  _ had  _ sex on the beach? It’s fucking horrible.”

Yet again, Cas blushed furiously. “No, I haven’t. It’s just a drink, Dean... you know I hate the way beer tastes.” He took another sip just to distract his mouth and then frowned. “Wait, who did you... nevermind, don’t tell me.”

The chuckle that came out of Dean was low and kind of embarrassed. “It was a long time ago... high school... lots of regrets.” He took a long sip of his beer. “My ass-total as of late is a whopping zilch.”

“I haven’t been laid since college, I understand.” Cas wasn’t surprised if he really thought about it, they spent so much time together that Dean hardly ever had an opportunity to get laid. He spotted a guy across the bar checking Dean out and gently tipped his glass in that direction. “Looks like there’s someone here that would like to change that to a whopping one.”

Dean glanced over and took a second to check the guy out before turning back to Cas. “College? That’s a long time, Cas. You know my reasoning.” He looked down and played with his beer bottle. “Hookups were much easier when I had to sneak around in high school. Now people always wanna stay the night.”

His heart broke for Dean and he reached over, lightly gripping his wrist in solidarity. “Dean, anyone worth anything won’t judge you for some medicinal side effects. You just have to trust someone enough to explain it to them, or... just don’t take your Ambien for a night if you really don’t want them to know.”

“Everyone does judge though. It’s crazy. They think I’m faking it or something stupid. Whatever, why haven’t you been laid?”  _ Please change the subject, Cas. _

Cas took a moment to finish off his drink. He had no good answer, he didn’t really have an answer at all. “I don’t care for hook-ups period, I never have.”

“Yeah, I get that... now.” Dean polished off his first beer just as Meg and Benny sat down. 

“What are you lovebirds talking about?” Benny teased. 

“Alright, I gotta take a leak.” Dean stood up and went to the restroom. 

Meg one arm hugged him. “Hello, Castiel. How are you?” 

_ I was better before we were interrupted.  _ Cas sighed quietly at Dean’s retreating form and turned to his friends. “I’m fine, and we’re not lovebirds.” 

Benny scoffed as he flagged over the bartender. “Yeah, and Meg here’s an angel.”

“I think I am, actually.” Meg pushed Benny’s arm. 

He chuckled and pushed her back lightly. “More like  _ demon.” _

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he was still lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what the hell he was feeling.

Cas tried to get a read on Dean and scooted closer to him, blocking Meg. “Dean? Are you alright?”

“Jesus, cher, why don’t you just go hold it for him next time?” Benny interrupted, knocked back his drink as Meg spotted the guy that’d been checking Dean out. 

She nudged Dean, smirking. “Hey, pretty boy, I think you sat back down at the wrong table. Home boy over there looks like he’d serve himself to you for dinner if you asked nicely.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He ordered some whiskey. “Not interested Meg. Having a good time right here. Why don’t you go try? I hear you have a dick, too.”

Meg leaned in and draped her arm over Dean’s shoulders. “Bigger than yours, thanks for noticing. But don’t worry, Deano, I won’t ask too many questions about why you’d rather sit here yapping to your best friend - who’s also your neighbor that you spend every waking moment either talking to or hanging out with instead of finally getting  _ your _ little dick wet.” She winked and made her way toward a group of guys playing pool, and Benny followed her soon after.

Dean laughed her off, knowing damn well he didn’t have anything to worry about in that department. Once they were gone, Dean sat there a moment pondering what she just said.  _ Kinda had a point. But she’s also kinda missin’ the point. _ “I’d rather hang with you any day, Cas. My hand knows what I like every night, don’t need a tryst.”

Cas nodded, his mind wandering to all the things Dean’s hand might know. “I know, Dean. I’d rather hang out with you, too.” 

~~~~

Dean should have known better than to mix alcohol with Ambien, but there was no sleeping after that shit Meg said. He couldn’t shake Cas from his mind, not even when the sexsomnia kicked in. He dreamt of Cas, and his poor body pillow was acting as a substitute as he rutted against it, chasing a release that wouldn’t come. Even unconscious, his body seemed to know that pillow wasn’t what he truly craved. 

He’d only sleepwalked a couple of times, but those instances should’ve been enough to teach him not to mix his pills with booze. Still asleep and hard as a rock, Dean unknowingly climbed out of his bed, grabbed his keys, and made his way across the hall to Cas’ door.

It was a movement he’d done a thousand times, and muscle memory took over as he slid the key in the lock and pushed his way in. He barely noticed as he bumped the wall on the way to Cas’ room, but sliding into bed with him seemed like the most natural thing he’d ever done. 

Cas had always been a heavy sleeper. Noises didn’t bother him much; he’d lived in the city his entire life and learned how to sleep through sirens and gunshots at a young age… but not even a sound sleeper could ignore a fully grown man wrapping himself around them and  _ thrusting.  _

It took several groggy seconds for Cas to focus enough to realize what was happening, and when he did, his first instinct was panic.  _ There’s a man in my bed… humping me. What the  _ **_hell_ ** _ is going on?  _ But when that man began to talk, it clicked. 

“C’mere Cas... want this ass so... mmmm...” Dean nuzzled into the back of Cas’ neck, rutting his hard cock against his ass cheek. “... hard for you...”

Cas couldn’t breathe. His body was responding so quickly to the fact that Dean’s cock was pressing up against him that it was difficult to focus. He let out a soft moan at the realization that Meg had been wrong and there was nothing at all  _ small  _ about Dean, and for a moment, he considered letting him carry on. 

It was an effort to reach behind him and shake Dean. “W-wake up.”  _ Shit. Why am  _ **_I_ ** _ so hard? Do I really want him that badly? _

Dean frowned and mumbled something inaudible, his bottom lip pouting as he rolled onto his back. He bunched up Cas’ comforter and thrusted into the air, his cock searching for any type of friction.

Knowing how embarrassed Dean got about this particular side effect, Cas contemplated just getting out of bed and leaving him alone out of respect.  _ But he moaned my name. Does he know where he is? Did he come here on purpose? _ He palmed himself, biting down on his lip and finally making up his mind. “Dean, you have to wake up.” Cas shook him again, his eyes glued to the action his blanket was getting and the way every muscle in Dean’s body was straining with need. “Dean!”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open but Cas could tell he still wasn’t conscious. His beautiful green eyes were glossed over, and he continued to assault Cas’ bedding. “Casss...”

All at once it became decidedly less hot, even if Cas’ cock didn’t seem to get that memo. He tried again, this time making a sleepy, stupid decision and straddling Dean’s waist. He pinned Dean’s arms to his bed and yelled his name as loud as he could, hoping to shock him awake.

He could see the moment Dean snapped out of it. He had never seen someone look so lost. Dean looked around the room and took in Cas on top of his lap. As much as he wanted to book it from shame, he couldn’t. Even then, with his best friend sitting on him and clearly having witnessed all of that, he didn’t feel judged. “Cas. M’sorry.” He felt his grip loosen and Dean’s hands naturally went to Cas’ hips.

His heart was in his throat and Cas was suddenly very aware of how badly he was tenting his own boxers. He swallowed thickly, feeling every centimeter of Dean’s hands on his skin. “Don’t be sorry, Dean. Between the two of us, I think I’m the one that currently needs to apologize.”

Dean’s eyes flickered down at Cas’ crotch and grinned. “Happy to see me?” He bit his lip and took another chance, rutting up into Cas.

It was hard to tell if Cas’ moan was from surprise or arousal, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was both. “Oh...” Cas braced his hands on Dean’s chest, unintentionally grinding his ass back down. “You’re awake, right? Truly awake? Please tell me you’re awake.”

“M’awake. Still want you.” He slid his hands up and gripped Cas’ ribs, moaning at how perfect he felt on top of him. “Are you awake?”

Cas had been waiting a long time to hear those words, he just hadn’t realized it. He nodded quickly, his entire body flushing. “I’m awake. I... I want you too, Dean.”

“Why are we wearing clothes?” Dean grinned pulling Cas down against his chest. He ghosted his lips along Cas’, hoping they both truly wanted the same thing.

Electricity sparked through Cas and that hadn’t even been a real kiss. One look at those crystal clear green eyes told him everything he needed to know, and he dove in, kissing Dean like he’d spent years starving for him.  _ Maybe I have. _

Dean returned the passion, feeling every ounce of desire that Cas felt. He rolled them over, planting himself between Cas’ legs and rutting into him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth.  _ Goddamnit this is better than I ever could have imagined. _ He realized not only did he want Cas, he  _ needed _ him.

Cas pushed down Dean’s boxers and fumbled with his own as he tried to keep up with that kiss, desperate for physical contact. “Dean! Are we...?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean nodded. He slammed their lips together again, groaning into Cas’ mouth when he felt his warm length against his.

The breath hitched in Cas’ throat as he wrapped his hand around their cocks, rolling his hips up and nearly choking on the raw, passionate fire coursing through him. He knew the lube was close enough to reach but he was practically gushing precome, and every thrust and stroke had it spreading all over both of them.

Dean spat on his hand and joined Cas’, not giving a shit about actual lube either. He rubbed his thumb over their slits and stroked with Cas, finding a rhythm with his hips. He continued to stare into those bright blue eyes, not sure if he could ever leave them.

“Dean!” Cas gasped, his back arching off the bed and his free hand wrapping around the back of Dean’s neck to steady himself. “Dean, that feels so - so good, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

“Won’t stop. Wanted this for so... long.” Dean continued working Cas, loving how he looked as he came apart at the seams. “Want your come baby, gonna give it to me? Gonna come on my cock?”

Cas moaned so loud he feared he woke everyone in their building up, but he was so close to the edge he couldn’t bring himself to care. He nodded furiously, speeding up his hand under Dean’s until he was coming with Dean’s name on his tongue, the orgasm so drawn out he wasn’t sure he’d ever come back down.

Dean instantly came with a grunt, mixing their spend together and using it as lube to keep going, rubbing them until Cas was twitching underneath him. He slowed, still starting at Cas’ beautiful post-orgasm afterglow. “You’re beautiful, Cas.”

He could’ve cried with relief, finally putting a name to something that should’ve been obvious to him for years. Cas didn’t want anyone else, he wanted Dean. They weren’t just friends, and they probably never had been. “Stay with me, Dean. Please don’t go.”

“Don’t wanna go.” Dean collapsed on his back, exhaustion taking over in seconds as he drifted off without cleaning.

Cas chuckled to himself, hoping that the Ambien induced sleep wouldn’t stop Dean from remembering that. 

_ Oh well. Even if he does forget... I’ll just have to remind him. _

~~~~

When Dean woke up, he noticed Cas was already awake, and couldn’t help but grin. “Mornin’.” He pulled Cas in, not wanting to get up yet. “Last night was amazing.”

Cas had a brief moment where he thought he was still dreaming, but Dean was so…  _ solid  _ that he knew he wasn’t. He grinned, tilting his head up to kiss the underside of Dean’s chin. “Yes, it was. I’m glad you remember.” 

“Don’t remember how you lured me in here but I remember you being on top of me.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck.

_ Shit. Do I tell him? _ “I... should be honest with you. I didn’t lure you in here, you... were sleepwalking.” Cas held tight to Dean, expecting him to panic.

Dean kept his face hidden in Cas’ neck but his blush could be seen on his shoulders.  _ Sleepwalked to Cas’ fucking bed! This shit is getting worse! _ He didn’t speak for a bit, loving that he didn’t feel pressure to respond. But, he also felt apologizing was necessary. “Sorry about that.”

Quiet laughter worked its way from Cas’ chest. “Please don’t apologize. That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He nodded, still embarrassed. “Did I...” He couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence.  _ Did I hump you like some fucking creep? _

“Dean.” Cas kissed him again, this time on the lips. “The bottom line is that you didn’t do a single thing to me that I hadn’t been craving for years.” 

They locked eyes, and Dean realized that all these years, he had been craving it too. “Still embarrassed. I’ve seen a recording of myself like that during my sleep study.”

A sly smile worked its way across Cas’ lips. “I kind of liked it. You were very... enthusiastic. I think you should stay with me every night.”

“You’d never get sleep. It doesn’t happen every night when I’m alone, but it would if I was next to you.” He rutted into him slightly. “You’re so hot, Cas.”

Cas shivered, kissing him deeply for as long as he dared. “We need to eat breakfast.” 

Dean nodded, rolling onto his back. He could feel his muscles were sore, and that was always the tell for him having a damn episode the previous night. But again, he knew Cas didn’t judge him. “Yeah... food.” He scratched his lower belly, staring at the ceiling.

“I’ll cook, you rest.” Cas leaned over to kiss Dean’s stomach, completely unable to keep his mouth off of Dean now that they’d broken down that wall. “Give me ten minutes, I’ll bring it to you.” He slid out of bed and stayed naked, making his way to the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs, a permanent smile on his face.

Dean watched him go with a grin. He pulled up his boxers and realized he didn’t have any other clothes here with him so he grabbed some of Cas’ tight ass sweats and made his way out to the kitchen. “Fuck...” he took in the sight of Cas.

Cas glanced over innocently, flipping the bacon. “What? It should be ready soon.”

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Cas.” He felt himself chub in Cas’ sweats as he walked over to touch on him.

The bacon would have to wait. Cas turned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders and leaning in to press their lips together. “You are without a doubt the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I knew that before last night. Now... move, if you don’t... I’m going to burn the bacon.”

Dean growled and took a step back, watching Cas’ every move. The second that damn flame was out, Dean was going for it. He’d always wanted to suck Cas off, what better time than right now? “I think it’s done.”

Cas dropped the spatula and gripped the counter behind him as Dean dropped to his knees, and Cas’ pupils blew. “It’s done, screw the eggs.” 

“Rather screw you.” He pulled Cas in by his hips and nibbled along his thighs, making his way to his prize.

None of it seemed real, but god, did it  _ feel _ real. Cas let out a needy moan as his cock filled out rapidly enough that he reached down to grip it. “How did we make it years without doing this?”  _ How did it never cross my mind? _

“I think we just cared about each other and our friendship more than our hormones. But... you’re perfect for me, in every way.” Dean licked at the head and moved Cas’ hand away with his face, sucking him inside his mouth with a moan.

A full body shudder wracked through Cas and it was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he was coming on that gorgeous tongue. The bacon was cold, the eggs weren’t even cooked yet... but neither one of them cared. They’d waited too long for this, and Cas wasn’t about to hold off on returning the favor. 

_ Knock. Knock. _

Dean stood up and wiped the side of his mouth, palming his fully hard erection. “Well... fuck.”

Cas let out a frustrated groan and walked into his room to grab some sweatpants, then came back out. He opened the door, said, “We don’t want any,” and slammed it again. He turned back to Dean, nodding to the bulge in his pants. “Give that to me, now. Jaskier can wait.”

Jask opened the door and walked in. “What the hell wa-” he paused, seeing what was happening before Dean could hide his boner. “Shit... really!?”

“No, Jaskier,” Cas grinned, walking back over and wrapping his arms around Dean, kissing him with everything he was. “We’re just friends.”


End file.
